


Not a damsel in distress

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Challenges, Explosions, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, avengers to the rescue, bucky to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped, Bucky wants to save him but Tony is already saving himself.Teen because people die but it's not really graphic.





	Not a damsel in distress

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Damsel in distress" both for the COWT challenge and the Tony Stark Bingo

Tony had been gone for over three days and the Avengers team was going mad with worry. There were no news about his whereabouts, no ransom requests, nothing, not even JARVIS had been able to locate him. It was like he had been taken off Earth. They really hoped it was not the case.

The real surprise came on the fourth day. The team had been losing hopes of locating him in time, after all, they were not even sure that Tony had been taken, what if he had just escaped with some new conquest to Las Vegas or something?

Inside, they knew it was not the case, but the media were speculating wildly about him and they could do nothing to stop them. When Bucky Barnes, the man they had been looking for, for months now, before Tony’s disappearance, came waltzing into the Avengers Tower claiming to know where Tony was.

Everyone’s first thought was that it must be a trap set by Hydra to get all the Avengers, but the look in Bucky’s eyes was worried, he stated he had tried to go and save him but he wasn’t able to enter the building he was kept in stealthily and had decided he needed help.

Apparently, Hydra had captured the hero and was trying to experiment on him, trying to see if he still had some of Extremis power inside his body after the surgery to remove the arc reactor, they wanted to know if it was just laying dormant inside him now. They hoped that Extremis may be removable and to use it to create a new form of Super soldiers now that they had lost Bucky.

They were probably going to kill him when they discovered that Extremis had been destroyed and Tony was just Tony, he had no suit, no weapons, nothing at all. He was just like a damsel in distress that needed to be saved. For some reason or another, Bucky seemed determined to be his prince charming.

Steve did ask his former best friend why he was so invested in saving Tony while they were in the Quinjet, flying to their destination. The soldier explained how he had been coming to Tony since he had gotten back his memory and how the genius had promised not to tell anyone and had fixed his arm, again and again. They had slowly gotten friendly and Bucky had been able to recover most of his memories before Tony had been captured.

They were going to tell the team about Bucky and his recovered memories, the day he had been abducted. The soldier looked really mad with himself because he had been unable to prevent the kidnapping.

Once they arrived at the Hydra base, they followed Steve’s plan. Natasha, Clint and Bucky were going to get inside, while Sam, Steve and Bruce (Hulked out) would be distracting them. Sam started shooting from the sky, Hulk smashed whoever came close to him and Steve tried to get their attention by attacking with his shield.

It seemed that it was working. More and more guards were coming out of the building, attacking them, the comms were silent, interrupted at one point by Bucky whispering directions to the group he was leading.

They found Tony kicking some guards ass with some impressive moves for someone that had been tortured and experimented on for days. He was limping and he seemed to prefer his right side, but he was getting by. Bucky had to admit that maybe, Tony was not such a damsel in distress and he could have saved himself, but some help wasn’t going to be refused.

The stealth team started to fight alongside Tony and soon enough they were outside the building. Tony seemed to be in a rush to get out of there, not that they could really blame him. The actual reason for his hurry though, got pretty clear a couple of minutes after everyone was outside. Steve, Hulk and Sam had gathered all the wounded Hydra guards and had arrested them, waiting for Shield to come and get them. They were all close to the Quinjet, when the building they had just vacated exploded behind them.

Everyone looked back to Tony who just smirked and shrugged looking at them.

“What? I’m no damsel in distress and they should have known better than leave me with stuff that I could use to blow them up. Plus, I didn’t know if you were coming or not”

“You could have been blown up with the building if we hadn’t come!” grunted Bucky, accusingly.  

“Nah, I knew you’d show up in time Bukaroo, was counting on it!” answered the genius with a wink.

To everyone surprise, the super soldier blushed crimson and muttered something like “Idiot” under his breath before eventually hugging Tony close to his side and never leaving him until they got to medical and Tony had to get checked out by the doctors. Even then, he was never too far away from him.

In the days following the kidnapping, Bucky and Tony were inseparable. Steve often joined them in the lab while they worked and sketched them on his notebook. Tony seemed to have found out about Bucky’s love for motors and had given him cars to fix. They were all happy and Steve suspected they were also in love, he was okay with that, he had his best friend of the past and his best friend of the present and he could ask for nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
